


The Final Goodbye

by Revertivecolt15



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revertivecolt15/pseuds/Revertivecolt15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack get's one more chance to say goodbye to Ianto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Goodbye

Jack holds his phone in his hand, just staring at The Doctors number, trying to decide whether to ring or not. He thinks of Ianto, smiling up at him from his desk, the hub lights making his blue eyes brighter. In the blink of an eye, Jack clicks on the number, and holds the phone up to his ear, waiting for that familiar voice to sound through the phone. But it doesn't.  
“Hello?” Jack asks when someone has picked up.  
“Jack! Hello!” a man, quite a young man, says. A man Jack doesn't know.  
“Hello? Is this the Doctor?” Jack asks, remembering that the Doctor can cheat death.  
“Oh, right, yeah, sorry, forgot to mention, I've regenerated” The man says.  
“When?” Jack asks.  
“Quite a while back, when I met Amy...” The Doctor says, trailing off. “so, anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” he asks.  
“I need a favour” Jack says.   
“With what?”   
“I need your help to bring someone back” Jack says. He knows the Doctor will say no. But maybe this Doctor will say yes. Maybe.  
“Who?” The Doctor asks.  
“Does it matter? Can you help, or not?” Jack asks, suddenly desperate. He would do anything just to see Ianto again. Anything.  
“Meet me at the bars looking out over the bay” The Doctor says, and he hangs up. Jack sighs, and puts the phone on his leg. He might be getting Ianto back. Jack smiles, but not a big smile. A hopeful smile.

Jack sees a man standing at the bars, dressed in a bow tie, wearing some circular glasses. The man looks up, and smiles when he sees Jack.  
“Hello, Jack” The man says, nodding.  
“Doctor” Jack says, nodding back, desperate to know if he can help or not. The Doctor gestures to the near by bench.  
“Let's sit” The Doctor says, and Jack follows him to the bench, which looks out over the bay. He looks at the steps, and remembers sitting there with Ianto one time, eating ice cream. Jack looks at the Doctor. “Tell me about her” The Doctor says. Jack sighs.  
“His” Jack says. “name is Ianto Jones” he finishes.  
“Sorry” The Doctor says.   
“What else should I say?” Jack asks.  
“What did he look like?”The Doctor asks, smiling softly.  
“Well, he had brown hair, these bright blue eyes, he always wore a suit, but I made him wear a red shirt every now and then because red's his colour” Jack says, smiling to himself. He thinks of Ianto in that unit cap Martha had gotten Jack. Red is his colour.  
“What did he sound like?” The Doctor asks.  
“He has this beautiful Welsh accent, which just made your heart melt whenever you heard it” Jack says. The Doctor looks at him sadly.  
“You really loved him, didn't you?” The Doctor says. Jack smiles, and nods. “I'm sorry, Jack. I really am, but I can't bring him back” The Doctor says. Jack feels his heart break. “But I can let you say one final goodbye” The Doctor finishes. One final goodbye. That's less than Jack wanted, but it's enough.  
“Yes! Please!” Jack says. “Can we go now?” Jack asks, a million thoughts running through his head at the same time.  
“Okay then. Off we go” and The Doctor gets up, and walks to the small blue box on the corner. Jack follows him, trying not to break off into a run. He's going to see Ianto again. He's going to get this goodbye right this time. “Let's go say goodbye to Ianto Jones”

Jack watches The Doctor press some buttons, his hair falling in his face often.   
“So, Jack, remember, you only have 5 minutes with him before I have to send him back” The Doctor says.   
“What happens if you don't send him back?” Jack asks casually. If nothing bad happens, there is no power in the universe that will make Jack send him back. The Doctor sighs.  
“Well, the universe would object, and it would cause big bang 3” The Doctor says, pulling a lever. Jack's heart sinks just a tiny bit.  
“Big bang 3?” Jack asks. “Surly it would be big bang 2?” he asks.  
“nope, big bang 3. I had a bit of trouble about a year ago before Amy and Rory's wedding” The Doctor says.   
“Whose Amy and Rory?” Jack asks, leaning against the console.  
“Friends of mine” The Doctor says.  
“Where are they now?” Jack asks, dreading the answer.  
“They got sent back in time by a weeping angel” The Doctor says. “They're dead now” He sighs. “That's why I was in Victorian London, and I met Clara Oswald” The Doctor says, trailing off. Jack looks at him.  
“Clara Oswald?” Jack asks, wondering if he heard the name right.  
“You know her?” The Doctor asks.  
“Well, Ianto has a step sister called Clara Oswald, but it's highly unlikely to be the one in Victorian London” Jack says, shaking a bit as the TARDIS lands.  
“Okay. Well, remember, this doesn't work as well as the time lord version, but it still works. The TARDIS will automatically tell him about what has happened so you don't have to waste your time explaining, but you will have to explain why” The Doctor says.  
“Okay, can we do this now?” Jack asks. He has no idea what he is going to say.   
“Ready? Three. Two. One” The Doctor says, and a bright light fills the TARDIS. Jack squints and see's Ianto laying on the floor, sitting up.  
“Ianto” Jack says, smiling. Ianto stands up.  
“Jack? What....” Ianto says. Jack feels his heart warm at the sound of his voice. Jack runs forward, and hugs Ianto hard, putting his head on Ianto's shoulder. He leans back. “Jack. Why....” Ianto says.  
Jack sighs.  
“I needed to say goodbye properly” Jack says.   
“How long has it been for you?” Ianto asks.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asks.  
“How long has it been since I died. It could only be a week or two, since you still remember me” Ianto says. Jack sighs.  
“It's been a thousand years, Ianto” Jacks says. Ianto's eyes widen.  
“And you still remember me?” Ianto asks. Jack nods.  
“I did it, Yan” Jack says, and he feels his eyes well up.  
“You did” Ianto says.   
“ I don't want you to die, Ianto” Jack says, a tear rolling down his face.  
“Don't cry” Ianto says, wiping the tear away, but more fall. “Hey, hey. It's okay” Ianto says. “do you remember when we took the day off, and went to the beach? Just us?” Ianto asks. Jack nods. “That day was so fun, and relaxing” Ianto smiles. “But then, the next day, I got hurt in a weevil attack. Do you remember?” Ianto asks. Jack nods, remembering waiting for Ianto to wake up, not leaving his side until he did. “even the dangerous work like that is fun to, because it reminds us that we're not dead yet” Ianto says, and he sighs. “What I'm trying to say is that Torchwood is the best thing that has ever happened to me, even when I'm hurt. And you know what?” Ianto asks. Jack shakes his head. “I wouldn't have missed it for the world” Ianto says, smiling. Jack laughs. “But there was one thing I hated about Rhys being in the team before...” Ianto says.  
“What?” Jack asks, puzzled.  
“Bloody beans” Ianto says, and Jack laughs. Not a fake laugh, like he has been for the past a thousand years, but a real laugh. Suddenly, Ianto's happiness is replaced with fear. “Don't forget me Jack” Ianto says, trying to smile, but he can't.  
“like I could” Jack says.  
“1 minute” The Doctor says. Ianto looks at him for a second, but turns away to look at Jack. He places his hands on Jack's cheeks. Jack lets out a sob, and hugs Ianto tightly.  
“Don't go” Jack says. He pulls away slightly, and kisses Ianto. “I love you so much” Jack says. He looks at Ianto.  
“I know, Jack. I know” Ianto says, and, reluctantly pulls away. “And I love you” and he looks at The Doctor, who is just about to pull a lever. As the white light starts to surround Ianto, Ianto smiles. “And, Jack?” Ianto says.  
“yeah?” Jack asks.  
“Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember me” Ianto says, and he is gone just like that. Jack covers his mouth with his hand, and lets out a hard sob.   
“Always” he manages to get out. He closes his eyes, and slides to the ground. “Always”

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that both goodbye's they got sucked, i mean, they were good, but, i thought it needed something more.  
> Reviews welcome!


End file.
